04 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Wiedźmy - odc. 8/13 - Włoski łącznik - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Wiedźmy - odc. 9/13 - Delikatność uczuć - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1394; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1782 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1914; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na własne oczy - Opowieść Griota; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Siostry - odc. 1/13 - Dobra pani - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4597 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4812); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4598 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4813); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1783 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1395; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1915; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kajtuś - Płatek śniegu, odc. 6 (Snowflakes); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - Silverado (Silverado) - txt.str.777 127'; western kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:Lawrence Kasdan; wyk.:Scott Glenn, Kevin Kline, Kevin Costner, Danny Glover, John Cleese, Jeff Goldblum, Rosanna Arquette, Brian Dennehy, Linda Hunt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Miecz prawdy - odc. 14, Dom (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 14); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Przeklęta (Cursed) 95'; horror kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Wes Craven; wyk.:Portia De Rossi, Shannon Elizabeth, Mya ...; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Trzy dni bez wyroku 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Lucyna Zabawa, Jerzy Bończak, Witold Pyrkosz, Edward Lubaszenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Cud narodzin (Miracles Babies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Remont z przeszkodami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 5/26 Mrozik - śnieżny książę (Raindrop - Water is Adventure ep. Frosty, The Snow Lord); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 173 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 33; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Cogito - Chłopi - odc. 3/13 Zrękowiny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Cogito - Chłopi - odc. 4/13 Wesele; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Cogito - Skarby przeszłości - Wielki Smok - odc. 3 (odc. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 157 Wielka pokusa (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Great tmptation)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (9); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (86); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie - txt.str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:20 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy; STEREO 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 5/12 Śmieci albo pokój (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Muell oder Frieden); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kabareton w Płocku 2009; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kocham Cię Polsko - (15); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 387 Błąd z przeszłości; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (15); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham Cię Polsko - (15); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:14 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Piłka nożna - Losowanie Mistrzostw Świata RPA 2010; STEREO 23:50 Czas na miłość - Ukochana z sąsiedztwa (Falling in love with the girl next door) 80'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Armand Mastroianni; wyk.:Patty Duke, Patrick Duffy, Shelley Long, Bruce Boxleitner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Mąż innej kobiety (Another woman's husband) 87' kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Noel Nosseck; wyk.:Carrol Baker, Lisa Rinna, Dale Midkiff, Sally Kirkland; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News Odcinek: 156 7:00 TV market 7:15 Wielka wygrana Odcinek: 627 8:00 Buffy: Postrach wampirów Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 3 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 79 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 80 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 102 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 103 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 142 Sezon: 3 11:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 267 13:00 Buffy: Postrach wampirów Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1002 14:45 Boston Public Odcinek: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 1 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 81 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 82 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1003 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 20:00 102 dalmatyńczyki 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:10 Boa kontra pyton 0:05 Piekielna gra 2:15 Nagroda gwarantowana 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 362 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 222 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1197 Sezon: 7 11:35 Salon gry 12:35 Mango Telezakupy 13:35 Detektywi 14:10 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:50 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 15:45 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 223 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny 23:00 Gatunek 1:10 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 2:05 Uwaga! 2:25 Nocne granie 3:45 Rozmowy w toku 4:40 Nic straconego TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 8; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dwa światy - Odc 24/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Kultura nie zna granic - Teatr mój widzę ogromny; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Szansa na Sukces - T. Love; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1389; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1767; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:35 Zapomniana muzyka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (25); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Tadeusz Drozda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Miejsce dla ptaków; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Foto Art Festiwal; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Kultura nie zna granic - Teatr mój widzę ogromny; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1389; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 96 - Bananowe ciasto Marty (Martha Monkey's banana pie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1767; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (86); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 382 Ojcowski debiut; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Bokser 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Julian Dziedzina; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Tadeusz Kalinowski, Jacek Domański, Marzena Tomaszewska, Leszek Drogosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Opole 2009 na bis; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1389; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 96 - Bananowe ciasto Marty (Martha Monkey's banana pie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1767; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 382 Ojcowski debiut; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Bokser 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Julian Dziedzina; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Tadeusz Kalinowski, Jacek Domański, Marzena Tomaszewska, Leszek Drogosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Opole 2009 na bis; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Kultura nie zna granic - Teatr mój widzę ogromny; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Opole 2009 na bis ; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia